


What Color Should I Wear?

by drpenguini



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't know what to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Color Should I Wear?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank the fabulous iwritesinsnotfanfictions (on tumblr) for being my beta on this ridiculously short fic. I also got my idea from this tumblr post http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769
> 
> Prompt: my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”

Alex sighed. He spent over an hour looking at suits online and still no ideas as to what he should wear to prom. He scrolled down the google image results for a little while before remembering, John and I are supposed to match! And I don’t even know what color he’s wearing... I should call him.

Alex, glad to have a break from searching online, pulled out his phone and called John.

“Hi John, what color should I wear to prom?”

There was a short pause on the line before John replied. “I don’t know. Why are you asking me?”

Alex scoffed, “Well we are supposed to match right?”

Alex could hear a little gasp come from John, followed by “Hey, since when are we going to prom together?”

Now it was Alex’s turn to stop and think. Quietly, almost as if to himself, Alex whispered “Shit. I forgot to ask you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to comment and check out my other fics!


End file.
